


With your fear, and those lips, become my prisoner

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I JOINED AN ENSTARS DISCORD SERVER AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, drunk writing fiC..., i blame discord, minor bdsm theme..., possible incest undertones because like;;;;ritsu is there..;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: Nobody knows how it happened, but all that matters to Rei in this moment is keeping Kaoru by his side.Even if he must make him.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	With your fear, and those lips, become my prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> _THE "CUM SUCKER" PART IS A MEME FROM DISCORD I SWEAR, **FUCK** IW AS NEVER SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY..,,_

"Suck my cum," Rei gasped, thrusting his hips forward.  
"I can't," Kaoru protested, shielding his face with his hands. "I-I'm not a cum sucker!"  


"Anija, why are you still trying to get anything out of him. I can tell by the way he sloppily moves his hands. This kind of lame guy wouldn't be able to do anything for you~" Ritsu, who had since been observing from his throne of cushions spoke up, and despite the languid voice he wore a devilish expression, eyes bright.  
"Now now," Rei tutted, stopping an escaping Kaoru by grabbing a fistful of his hair before mercilessly yanking him back towards his crotch. "I have faith in Kaoru-kun here." Kaoru met Rei's gaze staring him down before he reluctantly brought his tongue back to his length. "He's, nmm- quite a good boy, is he not?"

Ritsu sighed as he lifted himself off of the pillows. "If he's as good as you're praising him, then I want a taste too~ Or is it the other way around? Heh, you don't mind right Anija, the look on his face is telling me he's desperate to suck anything..."  
"Of course I don't mind, my dear Ritsu!" The smile Rei gave his brother would've been completely pure if he wasn't holding his unitmate against his dick just a glance lower. "This is just like when we were little, and would share our toys-"  
"Gross. Anija's used toy. Are you sure it's not broken?"

Kaoru whimpered.

"I assure you that he's not," Rei pouted a little between gasps, before turning his attention back down towards Kaoru. He was a mess and nothing like his arrogant regular self, with hair out of place and tears threatening to slip down his cheeks. His lips were red and swollen, and with Rei's fast-paced thrusts, Kaoru was clearly struggling to find air. Rei tightened his fingers aound the strands even harder, more mercilessly. "Good boy... I'm gonna..."  
_"Nmph?!"_

Words were cut short. Maybe it was because of the high that Rei was feeling since the night began, maybe it was because of Ritsu watching him, he didn't know. Nothing came close to this euphoria, hot blood thrumming through his veins with a fierceness that resonated in his thrusts, resonated in his grip, his-

With one more shove past Kaoru's bruised lips, Rei shot his cum deep into Kaoru's throat. 

_Good. That should be enough for him to remember that he is marked as mine._

Kaoru, choked and openly sobbing out of character for his typically collected self, weakly flopped onto the floor the second Rei released his hold. His breaths came out in stuttered gasps. More importantly, the dark patch that now painted his blue jeans was unmistakeable. He looked prepared to faint.

Ritsu finally stepped forward and met Kaoru's glare with renewed vigour. 

_"Great, so that means it's my turn...~"_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, in part, drunk and on my bedroom floor; im turning 20 soon and i couldnt wish for my teenage reign to end any other way
> 
> h ey did u know that if you went to sleep around dinner time then you wouldnt need to eat food?


End file.
